


Autumn Leaves

by aguamenting



Series: Blue like an Orange [3]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Autumn Aesthetic, Cinnamon candles, Confessions, Cuddling, Dating Night, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, blanket tent, caring hyunjae, curing depression, hypersentitive jacob, hyuncob, like this is only about love, mention of past depression, milcob, more like mention of smut in the very end honestly, sangkev if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26682868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aguamenting/pseuds/aguamenting
Summary: “I wish this moment to last forever,” Jacob whispered, curled against his boyfriend as if they would melt together in one single being, if they hold onto each other strongly enough, in the middle of the blankets tent they built above Hyunjae’s couch.A few cinnamon candles were shining at their tent’s entrance, on the little table. The night was slowly invading their living-room, shyly fought by a light string circling the couch and making their alcove luminous in the inside. Hyunjae’s computer was playing some random Netflix show the boys were paying little attention to, too busy to lazily cuddle each other.“I wish not,” Hyunjae answered, “because I wanna live plenty of other moments with you. Many different moments, who will follow each other forever.”
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae
Series: Blue like an Orange [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926097
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	Autumn Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> Told you I would be back soon hehe
> 
> because we're now almost in the spooky season, here's a full aesthetic hyuncob about autumn and warm drinks and cuddling. I hope you will enjoy it and please hyuncob nation rise!!
> 
> this is the Jacob's point of view of the "Blue Croissants" story which takes place in the same universe with the same characters. Each piece of the collection is about the same story but you don't have to read them all (that's just if you wanna know the complete psychology of their relationships!)
> 
> enjoy!!

*

Jacob had always pictured Hyunjae as spring, he said it to him many times, and as an answer, Hyunjae told Jacob that he was his autumn. His home, his end of the year celebration, his hot chocolates, his multicolored leaves and the carpet they formed on the streets softening the sound of shoes on the asphalt, his cinnamon and hot wine fragrance, his comforting blanket and his dim light, his soothing naps beside a fireplace. Jacob was his end, meaning Hyunjae knew he found his other half, and he would not need to look for anything else anymore, so his life would now be an eternal fall by his side. A long autumn with a sweet warmness, cool enough not to be the too hot to bear summer but warm enough to stay out of the cold winter. Jacob was his balance and his anchor point, as Hyunjae had been his safety belt, his lifesaver and his first breathe after nearly drowning for so long. Despite all the reasons why Jacob was told to beware of Hyunjae, to be careful because he was a flirt, a seducer, because he had a lot of friends who were always partying; Jacob had always known, he had always felt that Hyunjae was the most sincere person he ever had the luck to meet.

And this sincerity was all devoted to cover him entirely with love words and sweet praises, to hold him close to fall asleep and to devour him with his eyes every morning; even though his face was all swollen from the night and his mouth was furry. Hyunjae loved him, and it was this deep, intense certainty that made Jacob able to wake up, every morning, able to go to sleep peacefully, every night.

Hyunjae talked a lot to him. He had often told him he never chatted like that, to anyone, never that much. He told him he knew he could tell him everything, and that he wanted to tell him everything, to entrust him with his life and its nothings, its funny stories and its scars. And if there was a single thing that Hyunjae loved to do more than simply talking to Jacob, it was telling Jacob how much he fell in love with him. He would whisper to his ear that he was the missing piece of his puzzle, sometimes that he was a flower, an aurora, a gemstone. Jacob would smile, giggle, cry, sometimes everything at once, while the spring Hyunjae was to him was blossoming into his heart.

Inside Hyunjae’s small flat and tiny bed, away from the big but kind of austere apartment that Sangyeon and Kevin shared, Jacob felt like he was nestled in a soft cocoon. He was protected in a velvet alcove, like a bubble that isolated the both of them from the real world; a happiness bubble where he was able to free himself from the self-esteem and the trust that was starting to grow inside him while he was just looking at Hyunjae. He loved him, Jacob was sure of that, and he cared about nothing more than make sure that Hyunjae knew his love for him was even stronger.

To love someone was pretty common, in fact it was even possible to love a few times during a whole human life, Jacob could attest of that; but to be sure that he was loved, it was a feeling not everyone would be lucky enough to experience it during one’s life. Jacob was powerful enough to defeat an army alone, strengthened enough with the love Hyunjae had for him and gave him everyday. He would cook meals for him while Jacob was hugging him from behind to watch him; at some point, they would even start to hum random songs together. Hyunjae showed Jacob how much he loved him by kissing him each time they had to leave each other, and each time they found each other back. He would explain to him whatever TV show he did not understand because he fell asleep, even if he had to loose track of the said show.

Jacob felt like he was pulled out of a chasm, attracted by Hyunjae’s light like a moth; suddenly turning into a monarch butterfly with iridescent wings. He was so grateful for the way Hyunjae took care of him, always made sure that he was never left behind, to the point he started to be anxious about Hyunjae not believing he would do absolutely anything for him. He overcame social anxiety and the permanent tiredness depression gave him; because he wanted Hyunjae to be proud of him, to comfort him, and put a childish and happy smile on his cat-like face. Hyunjae’s smile was like a little boy’s smile, showing teeth, eyes closed into crescents like a Japanese comic-book and scrunched nose like a kitten.

“I wish this moment would last forever,” Jacob whispered, curled against his boyfriend as if they would melt together in one single being, if they held onto each other strongly enough, in the middle of the blankets tent they built above Hyunjae’s couch.

A few cinnamon candles were burning at their tent’s entrance, on the small table. The night was slowly seeping into their living-room, shyly fought by a light string circling the couch and making their alcove luminous in the inside. Hyunjae’s computer was playing some random Netflix show the boys were paying little attention to, too busy to lazily cuddle each other.

“I don’t wish so,” Hyunjae answered, stroking his arm with the tip of his fingers, holding Jacob against him.

Surprised, his boyfriend lifted his head to cast him a confused and sad glance. Hyunjae kissed his forehead, smiling reassuringly.

“Because I wanna live plenty of other moments with you. Many different moments, who will follow each other forever.”

Jacob swelled up his cheeks.

“Stop playing the smartest!”

“I’m never playing with you,” Hyunjae retorted the most seriously in the world, before kissing him again, many times, on the cheeks, then on the lips, tenderly.

In the end, Jacob could not help but giggle, pausing the TV-show on the laptop, before sliding onto Hyunjae’s laps.

“So you’re basically saying that I’m dumb, right…”

Hyunjae squeaked, and firmly holding onto his boyfriend’s waist.

“You’re far from being dumb, Jacob. But I know you’re still suffering from your traumas. Instead of being scared that a moment would end, I prefer to make sure that you know that many others will come, infinite moments where we will be together, where you will be happy, where you will be alive, with me.”

He settled on the couch in a way to face Jacob totally, hands holding his, against the wall and Jacob’s legs straddling him.

“There will be other moments, so many moments, and I’ll take care of that, I promise. I want to live with you, Cobie, and I want you to… actually want to live with me, too,” he murmured.

With damp eyes, Jacob found the strength to stutter:

“I wanna live with you, Hyunjae. As long as I could.”

Smiling as if nothing serious had ever happened, and would never happen again, Hyunjae kissed him everywhere again, both of his eyes, forehead, nose, cheeks, lips, mouth; and mouth again, and again. They ironically kissed like there were no tomorrow, but also like promise words were not enough to handle.

“As long as we could… For us, it means forever.”

Jacob sniffed, then wiped his eyes from where were spilling crocodile tears he could not control anymore. Quickly enough, he was collapsing on Hyunjae’s shoulder, almost choking him and mumbling some shy apologies to prevent him from worrying; which were obviously not efficient at all. This was not Jacob’s first crisis ever, but when said crisis was about Hyunjae, the latter was rarely there to see it; most often it was Kevin or Sangyeon who took care of their hypersensitive friend, which explained why they were so wary of Hyunjae, for the strong feelings Jacob had for him.

Sometimes, a picture of the both of them in his phone was enough to make him burst into tears, sometimes it was a flower left for him on the kitchen table or a cold breakfast waiting for him, and Jacob could actually cry for several minutes, trying to process the true nature of the love he had for Hyunjae. The feelings he had seemed way too intense and heavy when he was alone to carry them; so their relationship grew up like this: almost unable to breathe without the other. That was how Hyunjae started getting into this habit of always having his arm around Jacob in a way or another, a hand in his pocket, his elbow locked around his shoulders, or his arm slid around Jacob’s hips; never letting him go, until Hyunjae himself struggled to breathe if he was not squeezing his lover.

“That’s just… I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I’m not sad, I promise… I’m just-”

“Not sad?” Hyunjae choked, crushing his cheeks between his palms to force him to look at him.

“No, not sad,” Jacob insisted, sniffling, “I just… I just love you so much, you make me so happy, that sometimes I just…”

He made a pitiful gesture to his face shining from the tears, before he shamefully hid his face in the crook of Hyunjae’s neck, who kept on stroking his back. A bit stunned, he let Jacob calm down slowly, almost snorting in Hyunjae’s sweater, before the latter woke up and brought his face closer to his own to kiss him with all the passion he had; almost desperate, which made Jacob turn into jelly between his arms.

Under their blanket tent, on the comfortable couch, surrounded by the soft light of the string and the sweet smell of the candles, the spring flowers and the autumn leaves started to melt in one single whirlwind, tracing purple petals on Jacob’s naked skin and red strings on Hyunjae’s bare back, as many unspoken love words. Jacob lost his voices in noises that meant everything and anything and that only belonged to them, while Hyunjae shivered looking at him; feeling like he was making love with an angel.

“I can’t wait.” Jacob whispered, breathless, hidden under one of their blankets, his forehead against his lover’s, both a bit sticky from sweat.

“Can’t wait for what?”

“To live all of those moments with you.”

“I love you,” Hyunjae answered shakily, letting his lips rest against Jacob’s, feeling content with only the ghost of a kiss.

“I love you too.”

*

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! Honestly this is not a story I like at all I find it way to cringy and all but TT once I've written it I told myself that we still needed more hyuncob so don't hesitate to leave a comment or a kudo if you liked this work TT
> 
> have a nice day uwu! <33
> 
> im on twitter @ chrisiscore if you wanna talk~


End file.
